


Heart's Misery

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: F/M, Gen, Het and Slash, M/M, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 11:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2386112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by the prompt from onemusleft on an AU meme, "two miserable people meeting at a wedding..." and this was the result.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Heart's Misery

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the prompt from onemusleft on an AU meme, "two miserable people meeting at a wedding..." and this was the result.

Quietly he slipped into the small church and now stood in the back of the room, watching the altar intently.

“Steve.”

Momentarily distracted, he looked to his right and felt a moment's surprise to see Tony standing beside him in a slightly rumpled light purple suit. A glance at the floor told him the answer in the form of an Iron Man suitcase.

Slowly he met his stare.

“I didn't think I'd see you here of all places, Tony.”

Tony rolls his shoulders in an easy shrug as his eyes flick towards the altar.

“I didn't want to originally. But Pepper is one of Carol's bridesmaids. Same for Jessica Drew. And that reminded me that I hadn't yet seen this person who apparently now holds Carol's heart.”

The naked hurt in Tony's quiet voice makes him take the man's hand into his and squeezes it gently. Tony breathes in slowly as he's looking at the altar and then glances at him.

“What about you?”

He shrugs lightly despite the tenseness that he feels so strongly in his shoulders.

“Same as you. I wanted to see who the “lucky” person was that now holds her heart.”

Its a difficult matter for him to think hard about. Just three months ago, Carol had become a member of their relationship and had moved into their floor of the Tower with her cat and other assorted belongings. Things between the three of them had been happy and good. Then a month later, according to Jessica Drew she had taken on a solo mission - that the Avengers were still figuring out the details of – without backup waiting in the wings if she needed it.

She had returned from that mission promptly a day later, either ignoring questions all together or giving suspicious sounding answers if she answered questions at all while claiming that she had found her special someone and moved out of their floor, leaving one unhappy cat behind.

That had been little over a week ago and Steve had been hiding any and all alcohol that he found in the Tower from Tony as he threw himself into his work.

He wonders how exactly Carol had “met” this person and when. During the mission? That would have been impossible in his mind, but it was also probable. He's drawn from his musings when Tony stiffens beside him and squeezes his hand once.

“Steve look. Her eyes.”

He looks, first noting the pinched expressions on the faces of Jessica and Pepper. His eyes move from them to the bride and groom, noting the look of triumph in the groom's expression. He's wondering about that, when Carol turns her head slightly as if sensing his gaze and then he sees it.

Instead of being the normal comforting blue that he had been so accustomed to seeing with her, her eyes were instead a shadowy grey. He glances at Tony, who meets his gaze readily.

“What do you think?”

He tilts his head slightly towards the altar. Toward Carol.

“I think that we should do something. There's something going on.”


End file.
